conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:G20 (FW)
The Taiping Empire would like to apply to the G8, considering it is one of the nations at the forefront of worldwide trade. Sun Ling 20:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) After much thought, New Lyon will accept the invatation to the G8. Sepctor 02:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The Imperial Nation of Siberia would like to attend the 35th Summit and become part of the G8 for its consern for world conservation and economics. Sepctor 05:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Cascadia would like to apply to become a member to the G8 because it's an economic and technological superpower. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The G20 is set to take over from the G8 after 2010. So do we follow that trend or do we keep going with the G12?Woogers 12:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) We are going to end probably. . . although it will become the G24. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) East Asia isn't a country, it's a region which includes the PRC and ROC. The Federation does not include these countries, which means that referring to the Federation as East Asia creates ambiguity. Woogers 02:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So everyone says the mouthful or is there a name with less syllables (besides acronym EAF)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, how about just calling it Japan or Korea? Detectivekenny 22:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Because Japan or Korea both don't exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. But you could call it Korea or Japan generally. For example, yesterday I went to Seoul, Japan (not really). Or else I went to Nagasaki, Korea. It's bound to pop up this way in Western culture at some time or other, and the country's been around for quite awhile... Detectivekenny 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, can we make it the G''25'', as Yarphei would like to apply as its GDP is already high and still growing. Detectivekenny 22:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Japan+Korea is one country, therefore Yarphei will take the empty space. Detectivekenny 23:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) JC, under what conditions would Yarphei be able to join? Don't make something up, I need serious answers. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Due to security measures, Yarphese officials are not allowed within Everetti territory. Both the G20 and G8 are taking place in Ontario this month. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't join until later. But why aren't they allowed? What could they possibly do that an Everetti citizen couldn't? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Tran Chupyar would be arrested for war crimes if he entered Everetti territory. Everett does not recognize diplomatic immunity. Not to mention riots if Yarphese were allowed in. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I love how you love randomly tossing in the word riots, when my mans Mahmoud strolls into New York twice a year to hawk his Holocaust theories and no one riots. They just lol at him. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Iran didn't attempt to commit a mass genocide against Everett. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think mass genocide is a term, because genocide is like mass homicide. But anyway, that's beside the point. Iran doesn't have the capability to cause harm against the United States, although I'm sure it wants to. And where did Yarphei attempt genocide against Everett? My memory's leaky. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) When Yarphei fired up a nice Category 5 hurricane to twist and turn all around to ensure that the entire Everetti coastline is devastated, which in turn would have caused.... you should know the reuslt of that. Utter FUBAR... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You overuse the term genocide, which could be considered offensive. The Killing Fields was genocide. Hurricane was normal total war. GLF was just ignorance. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) G20? Aren't we switching to G20? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep I'm confused too, it seems like the G10 atm Kunarian 18:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, some random person edited it, and I decided to update it for the times. The G10 runs parallel to the G20 (or at least it does in real life). Both have meetings, but on the real life scene, more importance is shifting to the G20 (or whatever the equivalent is) because it's more inclusive that way. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I see Kunarian 19:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Could Europa be here? I would like to apply cause IRL Italy is in the G8 and G20 and in FW Europa is one of the top powers in Europe. Perhaps we could replace France, as it is much weaker than in real life. HORTON11: • 16:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) This page has to be re-written. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The page is very outdated (it still references TBU and the Republic of China). Perhaps it would be wisest to combine the G8/G7 with the G20. Also, why is it called G20 while it has only 11 members? HORTON11: • 17:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) With all my respect...the more than 5 trillions Europa's GDP are totally oversized. If we apply the same rule to an "in game" France or Britain should have at least 7 trillions and Germany not less than 9. --BIPU 19:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) We should clarify "in game" what European Union is becouse the data used in the chart includes countries that "in game" are not part of the Union.--BIPU 19:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) wat do So.... what are we going to do about this? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC)